


The Blanket of Awkward

by neverlandlumos



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maonethedwarf’s prompt: Dean gives Aidean a massage and makes him horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket of Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> neverlandlost.tumblr.com

Aidan lets out a long groan and rolls over slowly, burying his face into the pillows. His head was throbbing with a headache worthy of a New Year’s hangover, accompanied by neck and back pain forcing him to toss and turn. He attempted to massage the tight muscles while staggering around his messy trailer, tripping over random bits of clothing. He sighed with relief when he found the panadol stashed under some papers, which he should have read earlier that day - could be important, pops two in his mouth and grabs the unopened bottle of water and swallows them down.

Aidan rubs his forehead and lets out an annoyed grunt. Drinking some more water, he wanders back to his bed, dumping himself on top of the covers. Falling back into a comfortable doze, he startles when he hears a knock on his trailer door.

“Hey, Aidan? You in there?” He hears Dean ask, and Aidan wakes completely.

“Uh, yeah, just - just give me a sec,” he scrambles around his trailer trying to find some pants to put on and almost trips getting the trousers up his knees. Aidan walks over to the door and opens it, looking down at a smiling Dean, attempting a smile himself that comes across as a pained grimace.

Dean frowns at him, “Are you alright, man? You look really flushed.”

Aidan rolls his shoulders and sighs heavily, “Yeah, just got a headache and a sore back. Nothing to worry about.” He lets out a laugh, and steps aside to let Dean into his trailer. Dean smiles and makes his way inside, helping himself to some orange juice inside the mini-fridge. 

“Don’t want to be a party pooper or anything man, but I’m gonna lay down. We can watch some TV or something if you want.” He suggests, and returns to his bed. Instead of laying on it, he sits on the edge regarding the other man. Dean gives him a small smile and shrugs. “There’s some movies on the top shelf.” Aidan finishes lamely, gesturing to the shelf on top of the fridge.

Dean quirks an eyebrow at the selection. Aidan rubs his eyes trying to hide some embarrassment. The entire selection are rom-coms, and chick-flicks. He lets out a small laugh as Dean puts Love Actually into the DVD player and presses play. Aidan rubs his left shoulder blade with a huff before settling down on the bed next to Dean, who’s resting his head on his arms behind his head. 

It’s only until Hugh Grant finishes his introduction to the film does Dean speak.

“Did you want a massage, man? You look like you’re in pain or something.”

Aidan lifts his head, considering the offer. His first thought is to say yes, because the idea of a massage right now sounds like he’s died and made it to Heaven, however he settles for no, knowing a massage will make his whole body feel good, including the lower extremities. Aidan does not want to have any awkward encounters with his fellow actor, considering he will be working alongside Dean for almost three years.

Before he has the chance to respond, Dean nudges Aidan onto his stomach and laughs when Aidan tries to shake him off with a weak, “it’s okay man, I’ll be fine.”

Dean rubs his hands together to rid them of cold before he gingerly places his hands on Aidan’s shoulders. Dean moves to his right side, slightly awkward and he reaches over Aidan’s body, but he is relieved that Dean has not actually sat on him, because that would cause an incredibly awkward erection and an equally awkward explanation.

Dean drags his fingers over the stiff muscles in Aidan’s shoulders, thumbs pressing into the taut ridges and rubbing until the pressure gives and the muscle relaxes. Dean is silent as he works, using his palms to push the knots to the surface and working them loose with the same method until his co-star is relaxed and groaning softly on the bed. Aidan grabs the bed sheet in his palms to quiet himself, biting his lip and he feels the slow coil of his arousal beginning to stir.

Dean shifts and Aidan’s breath hitches, snapping his eyes shut as Dean works nimble fingers over and over the sore muscles in Aidan’s neck. He feels the lazy pattern of Dean’s fingers swirling in circles between his shoulder blades and gasps when he presses in between, releasing the tightness and whimpers softly when the pleasure shoots down his spine and to his groin. 

“I’m gonna have to sit on your legs, sort of, to rub your back properly,” Dean says casually, bending his neck to look Aidan in the face. Once again, before he can protest, Dean is sitting on the backs of his thighs comfortably, his shorter legs pressed tightly alongside Aidan’s. It takes all his willpower not to rut helplessly into the mattress that is pressing nicely against his groin.

Dean’s hands wander to the middle of his back, and Aidan reaps the benefits of his masseuse working from this angle. He lets out a moan when he feels Dean’s palms rubbing against the muscles that rest alongside his spine, the pain harsh, but caressed and soothed as Dean hums behind him. Aidan lifts his head slightly, before forcing his face into the pillow to stop himself from groaning and scaring the other man away.

“Did you want to turn over?” Dean asks, patting his ribs. “I’ll massage your ribs, if you want.”

Aidan chokes, and swears he feels his heart stop at the suggestion. “Uh, no, t-thanks, my back is the only spot it hurt, uh - thanks again, feels heaps better,” he grits out, but makes no intention of moving and flashing Dean his current predicament.

Dean raises an eyebrow at him, eyes flashing some concern. “Aid? Are you alright?” He places his hands on Aidan’s back, rubbing softly in comfort. 

“Yep,” he replies, mumbled by the pillow.

Dean pushes at his shoulder, in an attempt to turn him onto his back, being as relaxed as he is - he knew this was a bad idea, Dean was able to turn him quite easily. Aidan scrambles for the blanket that is hanging on to the edge of the bed to wrap himself in, and hide the evidence of his embarrassment. He manages to wind himself in the blanket and Dean looks on confusedly.

“Aidan, what are you doing?” He asks, attempting to straighten Aidan’s legs under the blanket, to lay him flat on the mattress. Aidan’s breath hitches - again, and bites his lip, awkwardly bunching up more blanket to cover his crotch. His head falls back on the pillow and focuses his eyes to look at Dean, who is regarding him with a smile. He leans forward and Aidan draws in a deep breath as hands find their way to his chest, resting on the muscles there before sliding up to his collarbones.

Dean shifts, and Aidan is surprised he hasn’t come in his pants right then and now, because Dean is sitting on him. On him. Aidan’s left leg twitches at the weight, he his hips give a small, traitorous roll before settling back. Aidan’s hands grip Dean’s thighs that are spread and pressed snug against his hips and manages a small, “Dean, what - what are you doing?”

Dean smirks down at him and forces his weight to fall on the arms alongside Aidan’s head. Dean bites his lip and Aidan is convinced out of all the erotic things he has come across, this is something god-like. Dean’s body is taut as he arches his back over Aidan, his hips pressed snug against the other man’s, and Aidan feels his mouth water slightly at the sight. Dean shifts to move the safety blanket from around Aidan’s body and Aidan lets out a long groan as Dean’s ass ruts against his erection.

“C’mon, Aidan. Am I gonna finish this massage or not?” 

Aidan doesn’t speak, so he rubs his palms up and down Dean’s thighs in response. He licks his lips when Dean’s hands return to his chest, rubbing the tissues before caressing his thumbs over his ribs. His fingers linger at the waistband of his pj’s before dipping down to splay his fingers over Aidan’s defined hipbones.

Dean lifts himself off of Aidan, and reaches down to pull the pants off, removing his underwear in the process. Aidan’s head spins when he realises he his entirely naked, and under Dean, with an erection that aches, the head turning red, and flushed.

The hands slide down his hipbones, and settle on his thighs and groin, and Dean smiles when he looks up and sees Aidan panting between gritted teeth, his pupils blown in his arousal. He lowers his head and exhales softly on the tip of Aidan’s cock, who lets out a choked, “Oh, God.” Dean places his hands on Aidan’s hipbones to steady the younger man, and asks, “Yeah?” Aidan is hoping that is a shortened version of ‘I can suck you off, yeah?’ and nods eagerly and responds with an encouraging ‘yeah’ in return. Dean smirks.

When Dean’s lips hit the tip of his cock, Aidan almost springs off the bed. He can feel his heart racing in his chest, and he breathes in deeply in an attempt to calm himself. Aidan jerks when he feels Dean’s hand grasp the base of his shaft and runs his tongue around the head and down the vein. He lets a guttural moan fall from his lips as his cock is enveloped in tight heat, up and down, so tight, and then slowly pulled from the older man’s mouth. Dean’s tongue plays with the slit and the skin bunched underneath the head, his hand pumping what his mouth cannot reach.

The oncoming orgasm snaps in the pit near his stomach and Aidan’s thigh trembles where he has raised it next to Dean’s head. He thrusts his hips uselessly and bites his lips to contain a shriek when Dean’s hand reaches further to tug carefully on his balls. Aidan’s eyes roll back in his head and stutters out a warning to Dean by burying a hand in his hair and groaning loudly as he comes into Dean’s mouth.

Aidan falls back on the mattress panting, watching as Dean swallows carefully and releasing his cock from his grip. He looks up Aidan’s body before settling on his face. He leans in, and Aidan presses a kiss against the other’s lips, warm and puffy. He licks inside his mouth, and over his teeth, curling around Dean’s tongue before pulling away. He presses several chaste kisses on the smaller man’s lips and cheeks and pulls Dean to his chest.

Dean smiles at him, and waggles his eyebrows. “So.” He states.

The younger man raises and eyebrow at him, letting out a short laugh and says, “So…” Dean licks at his pulse point, and asks, “How’s your headache?”

\- fin.


End file.
